1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a dust collector housing or so-called baghouse having a removable roof section which is accessed for attachment to and removal from the remainder of the housing from inside the clean air plenum.
2. Background
Certain types of air filtering systems utilize a housing in which are supported a plurality of cloth filter bags which are of a generally cylindrical tubular sock-like configuration and are each supported by a wire cage-like structure. Air flows through the filter bags from the outside surface to an interior space provided by the wire cage and then to a clean air plenum usually formed as a part of the housing above a support deck for the filter bags. Certain ones of these types of air filtering systems are relatively elaborate, large scale structures which are expensive to replace or modify when it is required to increase their filtering capacity.
However, when the need arises to increase the air filtering capacity of this type of filter one technique is to modify the housing, commonly called a "baghouse", to provide for lengthening the filter bags and their support cages. Since the filter bags and their support cages are usually removed for servicing or replacement through the clean air plenum a problem arises in modifying the bag and its support cage or similar structure to be removed into the plenum due to the increased bag length. These baghouses sometimes stand on the order of 50 or 60 feet high and the provision of means for removing the filter bags and their supporting cages, when modified by merely lengthening the bag the cage is not easily accomplished. However, in accordance with the present invention there is provided an improved filter bag support housing as described herein.